Several options exist for a user to store an object outside of the user's premises. For example, the user may want to store a spare key outside of the user's premises in the event that the user loses his/her primary key. In another example, the user may want to store a spare key outside of the user's premises in the event that the user wants to grant a third party access to the spare key, but the user is not available to give the spare key to the third party in person.
One option is to store the object under a rock, plant, rug, etc. However, as will be appreciated, this is not a secure option. Another option is to store the object with a friend/neighbor. However, the friend/neighbor may not be available when the user needs the object back. Another option is to store the object in a safety deposit box. However, accessing an object in a safety deposit box may take an inordinate amount of time and be restricted to the business hours of a bank, among other drawbacks. Therefore, what is needed is an improved system and method for safely storing an object.